The present invention relates to a stabilizer which damps horizontal vibration of an outer tub and a laundry processing device including the same.
A laundry processing device, as a device that removes dirt which accumulates in laundry by applying physical and chemical action to the laundry, may includes a washing tub (or inner tub) in which the laundry is input, a pulsator which is rotatably mounted at the center of the bottom of the washing tub, a tub (or outer tub) in which the washing tub is accommodated and which is filled with washing water, and a cabinet which wraps and protects the tub and forms an outer appearance of the laundry processing device.
The tub is connected to the cabinet by a support rod and a suspension and the vibration acting on the tub during the washing process is absorbed by the suspension.
Various types of horizontal vibration damping structure are proposed in order to damp the vibration in the horizontal direction. As an example, a vibration prevention member is disclosed which prevents hit between the tub and cabinet due to the vibration in the horizontal direction in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1217118 (Dec. 24, 2012).